


You are one of a kind

by LulyDaddario



Series: Wizard Magnus & Muggle Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Sick Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulyDaddario/pseuds/LulyDaddario
Summary: When Alec gets sick, Magnus is there to take care of him. He is also there to ease his concerns about how their differences affect their relationship.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Wizard Magnus & Muggle Alec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	You are one of a kind

When Magnus knocked on the door of the Lightwood’ house, he was almost having a nervous breakdown. Okay, maybe he was being a little bit dramatic, but he couldn’t help it. 

The thing was: Alec wasn’t answering his phone. They had agree to meet each other at Magnus’ house but the boy didn’t show up. Then he texted him. No answer. He tried to call. Same thing. 

Alec never did that before, and Magnus was really worried. Sue him for being a caring boyfriend. 

Magnus was about to knock on the door for the third time when Isabelle opened it. The girl was wearing her casual clothes, nothing like the fashion ones she would usually wear — a common trait they shared. 

“Isabelle,” Magnus said in lieu of a greeting. “Sorry, I know it’s late. Do you know where your brother is? He was supposed to meet me one hour ago, and now he is not answering his phone.” 

Izzy raised her eyebrows at his panicked voice. “Hey, calm down. Alec is here.” 

“Good,” Magnus sighed relieved. “Now I can kill him for making me worry.” 

The girl chuckled. “Before you kill him, you should know that he is sick.” 

“Like really sick. He looked almost dead when I saw him this morning,” Izzy added. “I said that he should rest, but you know how stubborn he can be. Anyway, I forced him to go to bed and he almost collapsed from exhaustion.” 

“Is he okay now?” Magnus asked, his concern coming back at full speed. 

“He’s still sleeping. Mom and dad are out with Max, and Jace isn’t much help. I‘m trying to make him a soup,” Izzy trailed off. 

Alec had told Magnus many times about Izzy inability to cook even the simplest dish, so he didn’t doubt that the soup would probably make his boyfriend even sicker. 

“I can help,” Magnus volunteered. “I know how to make a great soup.” 

Izzy hugged him. “Thanks, you’re a life saver.” 

“Well, we don’t want Alexander dying from food poisoning, right?” Magnus joked, earning a weak slap from Izzy. 

“C’mon, I’m not that bad.” 

Magnus walked towards the kitchen, where Jace was tossing something in the pan where Izzy’ soup probably was. It looked like slices of cheese, but Magnus couldn’t know for sure. 

“Jace! You’ll ruin my soup!” Izzy scolded him. 

Jace only laughed. “Don’t blame me, it was already ruined. I’m actually trying to save it.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Izzy dismissed his comment with a wave. “Magnus is here, he is on soup duty now.” 

Jace turned around, finally seeing Magnus. He received a handshake from the blonde, what surprised him a little. 

One week had passed since the night Alec found out about Magnus’ magic, also the night when Jace threatened to hit Magnus for making Alec cry. It was a misunderstanding, as Alec told his siblings, but the blonde still seemed a little wary around him. 

Jace smiled weakly at him. “Thanks. Alec will be happy to know you did this for him.” 

And then he left the kitchen. 

“Is Jace also sick?” Magnus turned to Izzy with a look of surprise. “I’m not dreaming, right? Jace was nice to me.” 

Izzy laughed. “He won’t admit this, but he likes you. He’s just a little overprotective. Besides, Alec explained to us what happened and Jace doesn’t have any reason to be mad at you anymore.” 

“Well, he sure didn’t look pleased to see me since that night,” Magnus replied, starting to make the soup. 

For a short time, the room was totally silent except for the sound of the pan. Magnus could feel that Isabelle wanted to say something more, so he waited. 

“It’s just...” Izzy finally broke the silence. “Alec almost never cry. Seeing him so vulnerable that night, I was surprised. Jace too.” 

Magnus swallowed hard. “I would never inflict this kinda of suffering on Alexander on purpose.” 

“I know that,” Isabelle assured him. 

The silence came back, this time more comfortable. After Magnus finished the soup, Izzy told she was going to the pharmacy with Jace, since they needed to buy more meds. Magnus assured her that she didn’t need to worry, he would take care of Alec while they were gone. 

Trying his best to not make any loud noise, Magnus opened the door of Alec’ room carefully. He found his boyfriend deeply asleep, small snorts escaping his lips. Izzy wasn’t exaggerating, Alec was as pale as a ghost. 

Magnus put the soup on the table and made his way to Alec’ bed, sitting next to him. He started stroking his fingers through Alec’ messy black hair, and the boy sighed happily at that, his eyes opening slightly. 

Alec looked at him with unfocused eyes. “Magnus?” 

“Hey, love. How are you feeling?” Magnus smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. 

“Like I got hit by a truck,” Alec groaned. “Everything hurts.” 

A coughing fit interrupted him, and Magnus grabbed the plate of soup. “Here, you need to eat something. Can you sit?” 

After looking at the soup, Alec made a displeased noise and buried his head deeper in the pillow. His eyes were almost closing again. 

“Please, Alexander,” Magnus tried again, caressing the boy’ cheek with his thumb. “You need to eat. Can you sit up? For me?” 

“I know you’re making puppy eyes, but it’s not going to work,” Alec mumbled, his eyes still closed. “My throat hurts.” 

“The soup will help, love,” Magnus forced a cheerful tone. “Pretty please? What about we make a deal?” 

Alec opened one of his beautiful blue eyes. “Um, I’m listening.” 

“If you eat the soup, next time we go out you can choose the place,” Magnus proposed. 

“Any place?” Alec smiled, a small and tired one but still. “Even that burger place you said you would never step foot again?”

Magnus faked gasped. “You can not be serious.” 

“It’s your deal. Take it or leave it,” Alec said, coughing a little between words. 

“Fine,” Magnus sighed defeated. “I can’t believe you used your own sickness against me. What kind of boyfriend you are?”

“One that really liked that burger place.” Alec laughed, which made Magnus laugh too. 

After Alec sat up against the headboard, Magnus dipped the spoon on the soup. “Here comes the airplane, open up.” 

“Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I think I can manage to eat on my own.” 

“C’mon, I didn’t even make the airplane sounds yet,” Magnus teased. 

Alec glared at him. “I’ll kill you.” 

A few minutes passed by with Alec eating his soup, Magnus helping a little. He ate more than half before saying that he couldn’t swallow any more. Magnus took as a win anyway. 

Magnus got up to put the plate on the table, before sitting next to Alec again. 

“Feeling better?” 

“I always feel better when you’re with me,” Alec murmured truthfully. 

Magnus couldn’t bite back his amused grin. “Getting sappy, Alexander?” 

“You can’t make fun of me while I’m sick. Stop being mean,” Alec pouted. 

Magnus couldn’t resist his cuteness, leaning in and kissing the pout out of his boyfriend. Alec’ lips was warm, probably because of his fever, and tasted of pumpkin, which wasn’t surprise since he had just eaten a pumpkin soup. 

After a few seconds, Alec pulled back, weakly, not enough that would prevent his forehead to rest against Magnus’. 

“I don’t want you to get sick, too,” Alec said a little out of breath. Then he tilted his head slightly, frowning, “Wait, do wizards even get sick?” 

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, we do.” 

Since discovering about Magnus’ magic, Alec had already made a lot of questions. Magnus spent almost an entire afternoon just answering Alec’ questions about the magic world. Most were about Hogwarts, since his boyfriend wanted to hear more about Magnus’ time at school now that he could really tell everything to him. 

Magnus made sure to tell him all the hilarious stories about how he and Ragnor would always prank Raphael, or how Catarina would use this spell ‘Aguamenti’ to splash water in their faces when they slept in the library. He also told him all about Quidditch, the most famous wizard sport, and promised to take him to a game someday. 

There were also a lot of questions about wizards relationships with muggles. Alec seemed a little concerned when Magnus told him that those relationships weren’t exactly common and that most wizards preferred dating those of their kind. 

But, as he said to Alec, that didn’t matter to him. Magnus didn’t care he was a muggle. They hadn’t touched the subject since then, and Magnus thought that Alec had probably forgotten about it. 

At least Magnus hoped so. 

“So no kissing,” Alec declared, moving away from Magnus’ grip. 

Magnus laughed at his serious tone. “You’re no fun, Alexander.” 

“I’m taking care of my boyfriend.” 

“I should be the one taking care of you,” Magnus argued lightly. 

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another coughing fit. After it passed, the boy groaned, resting his head against the headboard. 

“Are you okay, love?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. “I think you should rest some more.” 

“I’m fine,” Alec said stubbornly, but because of his obstructed nose, it sounded like ‘I’m bine.’ 

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, I can see that you are bine, Alexander. Now lay down and rest.” 

“Magnus,” Alec started but Magnus didn’t give him time to discuss, pulling them both back so that Alec’ head was on his chest and their legs were impossibly tangled together.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Magnus teased, and he just knew that Alec had rolled his eyes. “Now sleep.” 

“Okay,” Alec mumbled, he sounded tired and Magnus didn’t think it would take long to him fall asleep. 

However, after a few minutes of silence, Alec’ sleepy voice reached his ears. “You made the soup.” It wasn’t really a question. “It couldn’t have been Izzy ‘cause it was good.” 

“Yeah, I made the soup,” Magnus confirmed, smiling at his boyfriend bluntness. “I would make all the soup in the world to make you feel better.” 

“Who is getting sappy now?” Alec hummed happily. “Did you make with magic?” 

“Wizards can’t magically create food,” Magnus explained gently. “It’s one of the four principles of Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration.” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Alec’ voice was low and dragged. “Sorry.” 

Magnus stroked his hair. “No need to be sorry, love. I can explain to you when you are more awake and your mind properly working.” 

“Do you get tired?” 

“Tired?” Magnus repeated, confused. 

“You always have to explain things to me.” Alec was slurring his words like a drunk, so Magnus almost didn’t understand. “That’s probably why wizards don’t date muggles. Do you sometimes wish you were dating a wizard like you?” 

“Never,” Magnus said honestly. “How could I even think about dating someone else when I’m dating Alexander Lightwood. You are one of a kind, love. There is no one else in the entire world, wizard or muggle, who I would rather be with.” 

“Really?” Alec lifted his chin and gazed into Magnus’ eyes. Alec seemed like he was trying to focus on the boy, squinting a little his blurry eyes. 

Magnus kissed his forehead. “Really. Never doubt that. I love you exactly the way you are, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, okay?” 

“Okay,” Alec gave him a sleepy smile. 

Magnus watched as Alec let his eyes slide closed, sleep tugging at the corners of his own mind. After just a few seconds, Alec’ breathing became slow and regular, and Magnus knew he was finally asleep. 

For awhile, Magnus just watched Alec sleep in lieu of doing the same. He couldn’t help but smile at the vision of his boyfriend laying with his head on his chest, one os his hands clinging to Magnus’ shirt. 

He also couldn’t help thinking about how lucky he was. Magnus wasn’t lying before when he said that Alexander Lightwood was one of a kind. He knew that his boyfriend was special, and he felt really lucky to have found him. 

More so, he felt really lucky to be loved by Alexander. 

Magnus would explain everything about the magic world how many times Alec asked him. That meant Alec wanted to know more about him, and really wanted to be with him. 

They would probably have to finish this conversation when Alec’s more conscious and his mind not so foggy. But Magnus wasn’t worried, because he knew they could deal with it. He loved Alec and Alec loved him. 

That was enough. 

With this happy thoughts and hearing Alec’ soft snorts, Magnus fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you enjoyed! see you next time I guess


End file.
